


Starving

by GoobnStumpy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cussing, Eventual Smut, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobnStumpy/pseuds/GoobnStumpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany McAllister, or Brit, had a golden opportunity to the life of riches without much work. But right before her I do's, she ran away to the city of Los Santos. There she will have yet another opportunity for money, this time it will be deadly work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this fanfic is my first ever to be posted. I have a good idea of how I want it to all go but suggestions would be appreciated. Also the smutty stuff will take awhile to get to with Trevor but trust me babes it's worth it ;) Hope you all enjoy!

Running away from a life you've always imagined for yourself isn't easy. A life in which you wished for quiet safety hidden away in a large house with a rich man's arms around you. A life where you're a house wife and the only occupation acquired is producing and raising children.  
I musint lie, I wanted all of this. I wanted a simple life with no hiccups. I thought I had enough troubles in life by the age of 19 so I accepted a good man's proposal. I thought I would be happy...but I was hungry. Hungry for adventure and danger. I regret not taking notice to these desires until this morning as I stood in a wedding gown at the alter of a little chapel in Wisconsin. Once everything clicked I ran. I ran passed my family and his. I ran passed the horse and carage. I ran passed all the cars parked alone the country road. I ran until I got to the hotel where I got ready earlier that morning. I threw off the big puffy dress and packed everything I needed including my honeymoon ticket to Hawaii. Before I could give my ex a chance to run after me I loaded onto a city bus with only one suit case and back pack. The next thing I knew I was sitting on a plane to Los Santos. I don't know exactly why I chose this place maybe it's the last thing that will come to his mind in areas to find me. All that I know right now is that I'm hungry and looking for something to fill this empty feeling in my soul, begging for adventure.


	2. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first real chapter. Hope I captured the guy we all love. He's a wild character and I don't want to mess that up.

The entire flight to Los Santos, I stressed over what I did to my fiance well...my ex fiance now. I didn't mean to hurt Bryan though I know I did. When I said I loved and wanted to marry him I meant it, up until this morning. I just saw myself doing nothing for the rest of my life besides waiting for a husband to come home and raising his kids mostly alone. And that didn't sit right with me.  
*You did the best thing for you Brit. You would have hurt him more if you went through with it.* I tried to reassure myself as a little shit kicked my seat from behind.   
"Excuse me lady's and gentlemen, we will be landing in our destination soon," the elderly stewardess spoke suddenly into the mic. "we ask if you could please put on your seatbelts and thank you for flying with us today." And just like that I was placed into Los Santos.  
Finding my bag was surprisingly not that hard in the sea of fellow tourist. What was difficult was planning on my next move. I didn't have a lot of money and needed to save some for food or maybe a room to sleep in for the night. God knows places like these aren't cheap.  *I'll just walk around instead of getting a cab or you know just catch a ride with the horny college kids driving in daddy's car that keep there eyes on my ass. Oh! How about the biker that is missing a few teeth most likely from a life long meth addiction! Wow just wow Brittany brilliant idea of yours! Coming all the way out here with no fucking clue what to do. Just fabulous!* I continued to argue in my head while walking pass the locals wondering eyes, not knowing where the hell I was going.   
I walked all the way to the Alta St. bridge until I was completely exhausted. I've never been one for much exercise and I already did enough of that when I ran away from my fiance this morning.  
"Is this punishment for not going threw with it god!" I yelled to the sky in a tired voice "because if it is so much for free will! I'm not returning the ninja mixer to his aunt by the way!" I laughed, tapping the small machine in my back pack. I only wished I had some fruit to put in the damn thing and a place to stay as well.   
Before I could turn around and return to Wisconsin and Bryans lonely mansion, a red truck passed by to stop ahead of me. All covered in dirt, it looked out of place in the city of Los Santos. I tried to walk pass it before the driver could say anything but my tired feet didn't walk fast enough.  
"Need a ride to the club sweetheart?" a suspicious man asked from the truck. From what little light the sun set was giving, I could see he was more than double my age and balding.  
"No, thank you" I said politely as I walked on "I'm not one for partying"   
He started to laugh exaggeratly as the truck slowly drove to stay with my walking pace. "No no I mean the strip club clueless."  
"Oh," I mumbled embarrassed but not seeing the humor in what I said. "In that case I'm not one for partying naked"  
"That's a shame" he grinned looking me up and down. I couldn't help but laugh from how awkward I felt at his comment.Trying to make the situation more civilized I stopped and walked a step closer to the truck.  
"You could help me by pointing out the nearest cheapest hotel though" I said politely trying to push the awkwardness aside. His grin dropped to a little smirk as he pointed a finger to the right.   
"Well, about a good fifty or sixtie miles away there's a little motel in Sandy Shores that cost 75 a night." I grumble at both the walking distance and cost of the hotel. I'd only be staying here for a week before entering the poor house.   
"Greaaat," I rubbed my face with both hands and picked up the suit case I set down before "thanks for the info better start my long walk." I walked on but the car still followed me and so did his eyes.  
"I'll give you a ride come on hop in buttercup" he offered patting the seat next to him.  
I looked around the rest of the area, trying to find another kind of transport. Maybe one that doesn't make me feel so uneasy but everything else involved spending money.   
"Ah...well alright. Just as long as you don't chop me into little bits that will go in a stew or something." I said while getting in on the other side. At this he laughed hysterically in a psychotic manner. It made me feel uncomfortable and regret not giving the college kids a chance but before I could hop out the truck roared a live and took off.  
"I won't as long as you don't give me a reason to." he joked at least I think he did. The first few moments of the car ride were spent in awkward silence. I twittled my thumbs while looking at all the city lights, not noticing as my drivers eyes were still pinned on me. "So what's your story?" he asked breaking the silence.  
"I'm sorry?" I muttered breaking my focus on the view, turning to him.  
"Your story! Ya know the reason why you're here?"  
"Oh, I don't know why I'm here. This was the first place that came to mind." I tied my hair in a ponytail for some kind of distraction. I probably sounded bubble headed from the look he was giving me.  
"What?" he asked slightly annoyed from confusion "You just came here for the fucking sake of it? Are you a hipster or something?" his voice rose in slight anger with each word.  
"Hah oh hell no. I hate those basterds!" I laughed with a wide smile. I felt a little insulted but the way he got upset over it made no sence. The oddness of it all was amusing.  
"Than what is it?" he looked at me not very amused as I.  
"Well," I sighed and rubbed my temples not looking forward to explaining today's earlier actions "I was suppose to be married this morning." I didn't say anything after that, I thought about the words that came out of my mouth and how awful of a person I was.   
"Aaaaaand?" The man pushed as I started to twirl my hair with one finger. I opened my mouth with no words coming out and shrugged  
"And I didn't want to. The guy was always good to me, never gave me a reason not to trust him. But-"  
"But not enough money I get it" he interrupted.  
"No." I said offensively "He did have enough money that was the problem." The balding man then gave me an even more confused look "alright get ready for a life story" I warn with a little smirk as he rolled his eyes.  
"Oh god why?" he grumbled   
"Its a good explanation I swear!"  
"Alright go on" he sighed waving his hand at me not looking interested at all. I turned my entire body to face him anyways, sitting legs criss crossed. Before I started I took notice at the scenery turning from city to big green hills.  
"I grew up on a tight budget. My family had to move numerous times to go where the money went. We had little ups and huge downs along the way. So I always thought with all the troubles I went threw in early life, I'd want the rest spent in peace and comfort."  
"Ok but I don't see how that landed you here." he said bordly as he crused pass the fellow drivers like a mad man.  
"Don't worry I'm getting there. And when Bryan purposed I thought I hit the jack pot on the life I wanted. I looked forward to my marriage and years a head until this morning as I put on a white dress..." I trailed back into thought of me being a terrible person.  
"Than what happened?"  
"I-I don't know something in me just snapped. I saw a future filled with no adventures no thrill. Yes it would be safe and I would be hidden away from evil and struggle but-"  
"It would be a life of boredom" he finished my thought.  
"Yes! Yes that's exactly it! I'm only 19 for goodness sakes, I don't want to be tied down when I have so many years a head of me! I know some girls would kill to have a rich husband this early but I'm just so use to living for survival. Well anyways I took my honey moon ticket after I ran from the chapels alter and exchanged it for a one way here. I have no clue why I picked los Santos but hopefully there's something here for me to do." I rambled on excited that someone actually understood wear I was coming from .  
"Wow," he said surprisingly as we entered desert land. Who ever this was he drove fast and crazy but I didn't mind. I was just glad I was getting closer to a bed.  
"I know it's an insane idea with a crazy back storey but-"  
"No that's not what I'm talking about," he interrupted again which was getting on my nerves. "it's that your nineteen. Hah nineteen and already a run away bride."  
"What? Hah you rather the nine be ahead of the one?" I joked  
"Yes and no. Look you're pretty good looking and I originally planed on getting you drunk enough to-"  
"Eww dude no!" I shout with a disgusted look on my face before he could finish his thought. I was slightly disappointed in his generosity.  
"But I changed my mind!" he shouted back a little agitated "instead I'm actually going to help you out with your life journey towards self distraction."  
"What you going to get me a job at the local strip club you were talking about before?" I asked with a slight laugh, expecting him to agree.  
"What? Hell no unless you want that?"  
"Eh no thank you"  
"I thought so," he mumbled before flicking off a blue van we passed by. "starting tomorrow I am going to train you to work in Trevor Philips Enterprises."  
"But I didn't even finish college!" I exclaimed  
"Doesn't matter"  
"Well should you tell Mr. Philips or some manager?" He laughed like a crazy man at me again. As if everything I said was stupid or ignorant.   
"I am Mr. Philips buttercup"  
"I'm not buttercup Mr. Philips, I'm Brittany." I mock his laughter and speak in a deep voice as his. Surprisingly, he didn't look irritated at my smartass remark. "What does your business focus on Mr. Philips?"  
"Please call me T or Trevor"  
"Alright than what does your business focus on T?" I asked as we pulled up to a warn down trailer.  
"I'll tell you that in the morning. For now let's go inside and get a drink."  
"But I thought you were taking me to a mot-"  
"Nah you'll be staying here on the couch. Complementary from the company" he explained, stepping out of the truck and opening my door.  
"Do you always interrupt as peo-"  
"No I just like how you squint your eyes when I do. Its cute."  
"Ha. Ha. You're such a charmer." I said stepping out of the car taking notice at how my eyes actually squint at him.  
"So I've heard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Let me know if you liked it or I suck. Appreciate either way, later babes!


	3. Phone Call's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes so...i know I've been on along break for awhile and I'll explain why at the end. I apologize but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As he promised, Trevor gave me a place to sleep for the night. I was so exhausted I didn't really think about how weird the hole situation was. I accepted a ride from a man who looks like the kind you're supposed to stay away from and then I decided to sleep in his even sketchier trailer. What was wrong with me? I wasn't usually this gutsy but as I said before being tired as I was clouded my judgement.  
I didn't feel nervous or uncomfortable at all though. As soon as we got inside, Trevor welcomed me to his home and gave a little tour with the point of his finger. There was exactly three rooms, a bath, bedroom, and a conjoined kitchen living room area where I would sleep.  
Generously or not, Trevor offered his bed for the night but I declined not wanting to wait much longer for a place to sleep. God knows what's in his bed sheets and I wouldn't sleep in them unless they were cleaned. So I took out a pillow behind his couch and snuggled right into the sofa.  
"Well alright buttercup I guess we'll just go to bed now." he mumbled sounding a little disappointed. All I could say was a "mhm" before passing out hard. Last thing out of T that I heard was him wishing me sweet dreams. After that my new acquaintance turned into the next room for his own bed.  
I slept pretty good for awhile, only time I woke up in the night was when a I heard someone inter the trailer. I was so dazzed in sleep, I neglected to react as a figure looked down at me. Thankful who ever it was left me alone and decided on sitting on the floor. I fell fast back asleep after they leaned their back on the sofa and began to snore.  
My deep sleep was broke for a second time from the Lady Gagas electric chapel alarm I set for the prior early morning. I was so confused I thought it was my wedding day all over again. I even titled it 'Happy Wedding Day!', but must have set it for the today. Once I realized reality I started to cry as the alarm continued to play with the loathing of yesterday's decisions beginning.  
"Whhhy did I have to leave him there? God I'm such a fucking Bitch!" I yell out in tears waking up the stranger who was now flat on the floor. He Sat up quick looking dazed and confused.   
"Wh-what's going on?" he asked concerned with his eyes fighting to open and red.  
"I left him at the fucking alter!" I whined  
"Who?"  
"Bryan!" I said agitated like he should have already known. I buried my head in his shoulder and began to cry. One I was still exhausted and two the empathy for my fiance started to sink in. I had been with him for three years. He saved me from suicide and I have him the confidence to take charge of his father's company. We gave each other our virtginites. He loved me deeply and would have understood if I wanted to wait to get married. But I was stupid and reacted on impulse.  
"Now now don't cry" the stranger patted my back "I'm sure it will be alright- wait who the fuck are you" he asked more aware of what was happening.  
"Brit, who the fuck are you?" I asked pushing off of his shoulder as I too became more awake.  
That's my good friend Michael" Trevor answered my question coming out of the other room dressed in the same stained whit shirt and jeans from yesterday.  
"Fuck you T" Michael said with hostility "what you kidnapping teenagers T?"  
"Hah no I came here on my own will" I answered what I thought to be a joke.  
"You'd be the first woman ever than-"  
"Brittany"  
"Right Brittany. What the hell you doing here anyways kid?"  
"Employment reasons old man" I smirk causing Trevor to laugh out a drink of his morning beer. Michael made no comment on my smart ass remark. Instead he got off his knees and walked right up to Trevor.  
"What does she mean employment reasons, T?" he asked as his eyebrows squinted together but Trevor didn't seem disturbed at all from the othr man's anger. It was rather obvious though that Trevor could take down whoever this guy was.  
"I hired her last night"  
"For your late night fuck buddy?" Michael hissed making me feel a little insulted. But who would make their Fuck buddy sleep on the couch? That made no sence.  
"No jackass as part of our company" Trevor corrected walking over to the fridge for another morning beer. This time he handed one to Michael who continued the discussion when my phone started to ring. Neither men looked at me or took notice to the ring but I still said it was from my mother.  
I went in the little bathroom so the soon argument between my mother and I wouldn't interrupt M and T's.  
"Hi um...mom" I say sheepishly  
"Brittany Amber McAllister do you have any idea of how much stress you put us all threw!" she yelled into the phone without a hello or are you still alive.  
"Yes mama."  
"You think you can just take off like that and not tell us where your going or why you even left?"  
"Mama I didn't want to get married!" I tried to argue but nothing would work in my favor in a fight with my mother.  
"Than why did you take until the wedding day to figure that out missy!?" Missy...I hated being called missy. I then rambelled on my full explanation before she could interrupt.  
"Well little missy you're  going to have to find away to pay your father and I back for your very expensive realization!" she hanged up after that. Out of everyone, I thought my parents would be the ones to understand my decision. I was about to cry when I realized they'd eventually would want back the 15,000 dollars they willingly put into the wedding.  
After I brushed my teeth and changed clothes I returned to the couch. Micheal was gone but Trevor was still there, this time cleaning a gun.  
How'd your chat with mommy go?" he asked not looking away from what he was doing.  
"Um..alright I guess. What you going to do with that?" I point to the gun after braiding my hair try hard not to think about the money I owed.  
"This here is your first part of training buttercup."  
"Why do I need to be trained with a gun exactly?" before he could answer my phone went off again. This time it was my best friend Bridget. I explained everything to her and there wasn't any complaints. I wish everybody who called was as understanding. After I finished talking with her my sisters called, then his sisters, then my aunt, then my grandmother. All those calls took me to the afternoon I explained everything I could to them. Trevor didn't complain if anything he took pitty on me by handing a new beer over for every other call I got. More and more relatives from my side and his called me. Some swore at me some called me a selfish bitch others just sounded disappointed. By 10 at night I was supremely depressed and drunk.  
"Why do they all hate me" I slurred threw tears. Trevor amiditly stopped handing me beers and sat down beside me.  
"They just don't understand" he tried to reasure me.  
"I just wanted to be happy. Or are you suppose to hold those feelings in all the time" I slurred some more as another man entered the trailer.  
"All the boys are on board with your psychotic idea T" Micheal stated as he leaned against the counter studing my empty beers.  
"Accept for you right" Trevor clarified with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
"Right." M was about to light a cigeret when he looked at my gloomy drunk face. "What the Hell happened to you" he asked more disturbed than concerned.  
"I-I don't know" I whined and hunched my back as I tucked my head between my knees. "Calls from asshole relatives all day I suppose" I burpped.  
"Ohh... Than go ahead and be drunk kid" I put hand up to make an 'ok' sign as Trevor put his on my back. I didn't know how to feel about it, too drunk even to react. "Your sure as Hell gonna feel it tomorrow." Michael continued as he took in a drag.  
I sat up to say something smart to him when I caught Trevors hazel eyes pinned on me. He didn't look upset from my phone calls or drunkeness that distracted me from what ever training I suppose to have earlier on in the day. Instead he looked concerned.  
"Hey, hey Trev never let the fat guy bring you down" I said not knowing what the fuck I meant as I pointed at Michael. All I can recall after that is M saying fuck you kid and trying to grasp my arm as I almost face plant onto the floor before T catches me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason I've been away from this is because I lost a close member of my family and haven't felt like writing. Also I don't feel like anybody really likes this so the thought of why bother with it stops me. But whoever does enjoy this I don't want to let you down so I'll try my very best to keep writing and improving for you. But please leave some kind of feed back! It be a great motivator. Later babes!


	4. Hangover from Biker Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brit...she just wanted to relax.

The next morning I felt a cool cloth gently placed over my eyes. Before who's ever hands could completely move away I grabbed one. "Thank you...man" I moaned not sure whos it was until I heard the strange crackle of Trevors.  
"No problem dude"  
"Oh sorry thank you T" I remove the cloth to look at him as the bright light coming threw the window hit my eye, stinging my brain. "Aw fucking A" I wimperd letting go of his hand to rub my acheing head as I attempted to sit up. This only maked me dizzy and more uncomfortable.  
"Hold on there you little alcoholic. You better lay down and take it easy"  
"I feel like shit"  
"You don't say? Maybe that's because you had around 10 or more beers last night"  
"I did?" I asked attempting to sit up again only to find him pushing me back down.  
"Yeah you did. I have to get a new case today because of your greedieness." he raised an eyebrow as his arms folded into each other across his chest, looking down at me as if I broke grandma's china set.  
  "Hey You offered!" I argued as my loud voice caused another sting to the head.  
  "Becauuuse I was being a good host. You Just took advantage of my hospitality missy."  
"Well I am so very sorry Trevor. More for myself than you" I said with frustration. I'd been threw more drama than I could even handle the past three days and I didn't need anymore problems. Especially a hangover with smartass company around.  
"Ooh I like it when you're snappy buttercup." I heard his heavy hunting boots move around into the next room. When he returned to where I was laying, Trevor threw a t-shirt at me. "Here you can wear that if you like."  
"Ok.." I said starting to feel like I was about to throw up not really taking notice of the new piece to my wardrob.  I quickly shot up from the couch to run for the bathroom. I felt as if my entire insides were pouring out of my mouth as I leaned over the toilet. Trevor just rested against the door frame arms still crossed his bare chest.  
"You don't drink much do you buttercup?" he smirked as I finally was able to rest in my arm.  
"No shit I'm only 19" I choke "is that what gave it away?"  
  "You really do have a smart mouth" he said with anger as he began to walk away. I shuffled over in enough time to grab his arm to stop him from walking away.  
  "I'm sorry Trevor I promise you I'm not usually like this. Its just been a few rough days. You've been nothing but kind putting up with me and I'm actting poorly in return and I'm sorry" I apologized as I leaned against the wall. I felt like crying in self pitty but knew that just make me feel worse. When I opened my eyes I saw the anger from his face vanish and that concerned look on his scard face reappear. As we stared at each other for a brief moment, I noticed the tattoos that covered across his slim fit body. He only had a few, all were saying something but my eyes were too blurry to read.  
"Come on buttercup. How about we get you in the shower" he suggested breaking the silence. Normally I would declined a stranger the pleasure of undressing me but if I tried to do it my self I'd probably crack my head open with my clutsy hangover state. So I allowed him take of my jeans, shirt, and socks.  
"I got it from here sparky" I demanded as he tried to unhook my bra.  
"But I-"  
"Hah no T go on, I'll be ok. If not I'll call you." I said pushing the very interested man out the door and locked it.  
"Tease!" he yelled but I paid no attention I wanted to get in and out of that shower.  
I skiped breakfast after I finished up in the bathroom. By then I had no desire for food and just wanted to figure out what the hell I'd be doing with a gun. The only problem was both Trevor and Michael left the trailer when I was in the shower. According to some skidish man outside Trevors trailor, they ran out of "office supplies" and wouldn't be back for another hour.  
That gave me plenty of time for a walk around the block to get things off my mind. I quickly grabbed a water bottle and tied Trevors plad shirt around my waist before heading out. The brightness from the Sun was so strong my sunglasses didn't stand a chance. But I loved the heat. For too long I've been traped inside from the harsh winters of Wisconsin. Now I could go outside all I wanted to while getting a tan, though I'll most likely just burn.  
'Ew I'm sweating already! Damn that was quick.' I said to myself as I felt the back of my neck all wet. I kept my red hair pretty long in fear of a seventh grade regrettable bob cutt to reapear. Though it was nice too look at, the care was a pain in the ass. Also the thicknicks of my long locks didn't help at all. 'Now where's a hair tie. Oh, great forgot it in the bathroom. Wait what was that?' I stopped walking and silenced my thoughts. I looked around for what I thought was someone yelling at me. Out of paranoia I started walking back towards Trevors when suddenly bikers appeared out of thin air. They formed a tight circle around me, allowing no room for escape.  
"Um...hi" was all I managed to squeak when they came to a hult, with blood shot eyes examining me up and down. One of the older men in leather got off his bike and started to walk very close around me. Taking in every curve and freckle that was my body.  
"Look it here boys. Seems out old dear friend Trevor got himself a new piece of ass," he said not removing his uncomfortable stare. I couldn't breath as the man stroked the side of my cheek. I didn't like this at all. I wanted to scream for help but my voice dried up like dust as soon as I saw them all.  
'Aw fuck fuck fuck! They're going to fucking kill me or this crazy basterd is  going to make me his new bride, or both!' I screamed inside my head  
  "Well as I see it, he took one of ours" the biker yelled turning away from me to the rest of his company. "So it's only fare we take one of his!"  
'Fuck!' I said standing completely frozen as the old dirt bag grabed the back of my neck. Before I could fight his grasp to escape, a familiar red truck raced down the street towards us, with a powerful roar.  
"Duck kid!" I heard Michael order from the passenger side and I did so. Dropping flat on the ground, I covered my head and squeez my blue eyes tight as the sound of gun shots went off. 'What the Fuck Fuck is going on! I wanted to walk off stress not run into hell fire!'  
As the sounds of people yelling and guns popping ceased after less than a minute, I didn't move. I was in all kinds of shock and afraid of what my eyes would see. My heart stopped beating as a pair of boots walked over to where I laid.  
"Come on buttercup" Trevor said as he rose me to my feet. Arm around my waist he led me to the truck, I dared not follow the pools of blood on the ground as we walked.  
"You ok?" Michael asked as I got in the truck but all I could do is nod my Head.  
   'What the hell just happened? Who were those bikers? Better yet what kind of people are Trevor and Michael?'  
As if he was reading the questions in my head Michael turned around in that moment and said they'd explain everything in "Trevors office."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I barley described Ron but that will be worked on soon enough! If you like where this going or have a suggestion leave a comment below!


	5. The Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Brit is a little shaken still by her encounter with the lost. But Trevor and Michaels answers to her questions won't be much help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I cooked up in the last three hours so if there's any spelling errors please ignore. Enjoy!

"Hey kid you got...you got a little blood on your nose there." Michele pointed out turning around to look at me. I had just witnessed a mass murder of a extremely fucked up biker gain by my new acquaintances. All I could do was nod my head to show I comprehended what he said and wipe the red liquid off my face.  
My eyes were wide as my mouth hanged open, unable to create words. I didn't even know what to think! I knew Michele and Trevor were fucked up but not murdering other people fucked up. And what the hell did that durt bag biker mean Trevor 'took one of theirs?'  
My mind was in such a scatter of questions to ask and wonder if I even wanted to know the answers. I was barley able to stand when the guys were getting out of the truck, so I just scootched like an idiot out of the bed.  
When Micheal said we'd talk about what happened at 'Trevors office,' I assumed it was just his kitchen table but I was wrong. We ended up outside a liquor store that had an upstairs living area. From the looks of it, the place was Trevors second home and the smell...not your grandma's cooking...unless she was a meth dealer.  
The entire place was disgusting and warn down, making it difficult to want to stay in. But I was in need for answers and took a seat at the table across from Micheal as Trevor leans against a wall. He didn't seem too interested in what was going on leaving all the talking to Michael.  
"Listen kid-" Michael started before I cutt him off.  
"It's Brittany, please just call me Brittany." I said as I rested my head in my hand. My brain was still scattering with thoughts and being called kid didn't help my nerves. Angered them more than anything.  
"Whatever Brittany listen we," he said pointing between him and Trevor "are not nice people. We run with not so nice people. We do business with not very nice people."  
"Ok I got it not nice people just get to the chase!" I blurted out not having very much patience.  
"We kill people kid! We take their fucking money or cars and we kill them!" he boomed out in frustration as if he didn't like the words of truth either. I could feel my face go red as my heart beat fastened its pace. The more and more Michael explained what kind of business they were in the more I wanted to run.  
These men were bank robers who killed for fun. They had a team of fellow criminals to help them out and would sometimes work with corrupted FIB agents. The biker gain who almost kidnapped me today was one of many groups of enemy's these guys had. Apperently most of their problems come from Trevors meth and weapons dealing, also known as 'Trevor Phillips Enterprise.'  
Where that fucker wanted to hire me, which makes it pretty clear why my 'training' had to do with a gun.  
Michael light up a cigeret once he explained everything he could, leaving the room in silence. I was in even more shock than before when that bicker gain, now known as The Lost, almost abducted me into being one of their girls.  
"So.." I started to say before my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried to sit up more. I was so confused and uncomfortable that I could feel my leg start to twitch. "So what do you guys want with me?"I finally managed to ask  
"We want you part of the team." Trevor spoke up for the first time. I'd almost forgotten he was there still leaning against the wall if he didn't. He didn't make any comment at all when Michael explained everything to me. Probably thinking about where to barry me if I started to run for the cops.  
"Correction," Michael said after taking a drag. "Trevor wants you on the team along with the others but I don't want you anywhere near us."  
"And whys that?" I said a little bit offended.  
"Because you're a kid! You have the whole world at your feet and your first steps shouldn't be trying to burn it down!" he shouted at me again like he was my father giving me a lecture. "You seem like a very sweet girl, who's too good to run with a group like us. I wouldn't do it if I were you."  
"Stop bringing up yourself in every fucking thing Micheal!" Trevor said out of nowhere as he rested both hands on the table to look down at me. "Don't listen to him buttercup I know there's a badass under all those band shirts you wear. Come on what do you say?"  
"What do I say? I have no fucking clue what to think right now. Maybe Michaels right...I'm too tame for this kind life.." I mumbled some what ashamed of myself for being a little week nobody.  
"No! No, what happened to that girl I picked up a few days ago who wanted adventure in her life?" Trevor pleaded with wide eyes "because this is my life and I can tell you waking up everyday to someone wanting you dead is quite an excitment!"  
"And insane!" I blurted out as I jumped out of my chair. "I would never in a million years call that an adventure! Going on an African safari is an adventure, climbing up a mountain is an adventure, benge eating multiple flavors of ice cream is a fucking adventure, but not killing innocent people!"  
"So what are you saying than?" Michael asked not disturbed one bit at my sudden out burst. Trevor on the other hand narrowed his eyebrows and didn't say a word to me.  
"I'm saying Michael," I paused to brush my fingers threw my hair. "That I don't want any part of this."  
"Fine, go back to Wyoming and marry that prick and pop out some fucking kids." Trevor grumbled as he went for a beer in the fridge behind me. His words felt like a stab in the back, but were probably right. What else could I do? I had no other option but to return to Wisconsin not Wyoming, but I didn't dare correct him on that.  
"Than you're free to go kid. We won't bother you anymore." michea l said as he stood up to open the door for me. I slowly walked over with my head hanging down in shame. I couldn't look at their faces in fear I'd trigger something to go off on them and in shame that I was too much of a pussy to hang with them.  
Once I was out the door it was closed behind me and locked. I didn't have any clue what to do next. I would adventually have to walk over to Trevors and pick up my things but it was getting dark out and I didn't know where I was. I started to take a seat at the bottom of some stares, when my phone went off.  
"Look I don't know what side of the families this is, but I had a really bad day alright. So how about you just call back tomorrow so I can apologize for everything and explain why I didn't want to marry the basterd!" I yelled into the phone not really wanting to deal with wedding drama at that moment.  
"Brit, it's me." a low familiar voice said into the phone making my heart skip a beat. This couldn't be happening not tonight, not after all that happened earlier. I should have checked the caller id.  
"Hello...Bryan." I finally answerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people I seriously need some feed back here. Otherwise I don't know if you all like this or not or if I should just delete everything and call it a day. PLEASE I need to know if I should keep writing or not!


	6. Son Of A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's kinda funny how I haven't been writing for months than all of a sudden BOOM! I spit this out in under an hour n a half....life's funny that way. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

There was a long silence between us that I almost considered hanging up and running away from the awkwardness, but I caused enough drama from running. I didn't want to say anything that might interupt him but all I could hear on the other line was slight heavy breathing.   
"Why did you do it Brit?" he finally asked with a shakie voice that nearly broke my heart. I couldn't answer him with the same speech I gave everyone else that asked me. Out of everyone else, he deserved to know the straight truth with no bullshit in between.  
"I couldn't do it Bryan. I just couldn't fucking do it.." I answered equally as shaky as him.   
"Why the hell not?! Did I ever treat you unkind or take you forgranted!" Bryan bursted out in anger, killing the calm feel. My brain and heart started to race with each other, trying to come up with quick answers.  
"No! Fuck no Bryan! You were...the best fucking boyfriend I ever had. You were perfect!" I squeamishly answered  
"Oh so I was too perfect that's it-"  
"Again no! Maybe a little bit but-"  
"But what?" he asked with little impatience. I sighed trying to shake the stress away as my hand struggled to stay steady.   
"I felt like I wasn't ready nor wanted to be married. And I questioned if I even loved you. I mean I do love you but not enough for you to be my husband," once again there was silence. I felt horrible but I wasn't going to apologize for how I felt.  
"I understand.." he whispered "what did you mean I may have been a little to perfect?"   
"To be honest," I said with no hesitation "I felt with your load of cash I'd never experience independence or the thrill of life's ups and downs. So I'm gonna give it a try." I was proud of my answer and decision until the roar of laughter stung my ears.  
"Baby," Bryan said in between his out burst "you couldn't be independent if your life depended on it. Sugar why don't you cut this bullshit out, get your ass over here, apologize to my family for the embarrassment you caused, and I'll forget this 'independent thing' or 'never loved you' ever happened and marry your ass next monday, what do you say? I'll get you a plane ticket home right now."  
I couldn't believe it, in a split second my brain stoped it's nerve attack and taped in my anger. How dare that son of a bitch laugh at me.  
"How dare you laugh at me you son-of-a-bitch! I didn't want to marry you a few days ago and I sure as hell don't want to marry you now because I'm not interested being called Mrs. Shitface for the rest of my life!" I screamed into the phone ready to rip his face off.  
"Fine I don't want to marry you anyways you ungreatful bitch! I could have made you one of the most envied richest goddamn woman in the county! And if we're being honest I lied and I lied a lot." he barked louder into the phone.  
"Oh like what?" I asked not surprised at all. I heard a bunch of rumors about Bryan and other girls at all the tea parties and baby showers his mother dragged me to. I ignored them of course because I thought I knew the real Bryan but never did I stop questioning if they were reality or not.   
"You were deffently not my first if anything you were my 30th and I fucked the stripper at my bachelor party!"  
"I FAKED EVERY ORGASM, EVERY FUCKING ONE!" I screamed into my cell phone before ending the call and throwing the device on the ground as hard as I could. I stomped all around like a child, with more anger than hurt or disappointment pointed at Bryan.  
 How dare that fucker say I couldn't do something and treat me like shit. Fuck him, fuck everyone, I decided right then and there I was going to join the team and prove everyone wrong. That Brittany McAllister could take care of her self and kick ass doing it.   
Yeah it might not be honest work that gets me there but it's a hell of a lot better than just wasting my life away married to a jerk off. That's how I justifed it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & suggestions appreciated!


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys make sure to read my previous chapter in case you haven't already so you know what's going on! I hope you enjoy and make sure to leave me some feedback!

After throwing my phone to the ground, I paced back and forth in a furious rage. My lips were pursed, face on fire, I was ready to fight, ready to kill.   
I was just about to turn and run back up stairs to convince Michael and Trevor that I am perfect for the job when I saw a figure standing a few feet away from me. From his leather jacket and blood shot eyes I could tell he was one of those meth head Lost bikers from earlier in the day. He had a half empty bottle of whiskey in one hand and a gun directly pointed at me in the other.  
"Go a head," he spat "your new friends aren't gonna help you now, not this time." My anger quickly changed from fear and in an instant I was pinning the dirt bag against a wall wrestling for him to drop the gun. One hand grasped and dug nails into his throat the other despertly trying to smack his hand enough to release the weapon.  
Finally, it dropped to the ground before my attacker shoved his knee into my stomach. I landed with my back on the ground, grasping for air as I rocked back and forth. I tried to yell for one of the guys to come help me but nothing could come out.   
"You fucking bitch," the biker cursed as blood dripped out his mouth. He picked up his gun and hovered over me with aim to my forehead. "You and your boyfriends killed my brothers this morning. And now I'm gonna finish what they started," he cocked his weapon with a wide smile before saying "sorry sweetheart."  
Without thinking I swept his legs out from under him and rolled away, allowing him to face plant where I once was. I pinned his arms down with my legs and started to bang his head against the ground.  
There was a struggle underneath me that shortly surrendered but I couldn't stop myself. I was petrified that if I did he would regain strength and try to kill me again. But that would be impossible, a pool of blood covered the dirt below us and splattered all over me.  
I finally stopped and pushed myself away from the body. My head was in a spiral that wouldn't seem to come to a halt. I just finished reassuring myself that I could be apart of Micheal and Trevors world only to cry over a glimpse of it minutes later.  
I thought I was going crazy when I heard the sound of hands clapping in appraisal but when I looked around, there was Trevor acting insane for praising what I just did.  
"My-god buttercup!" he yelled "that was quite the performance! I never seen someone put as much effort into the craft as much as me before." He walked down the stairs towards the dead body in front of me and turned it over with his foot.   
"For gods sakes Trevor," Michael said as he too descended from the stairs but instead approached me. He scooped his arms under mine, helping me to my feet. "Calm the fuck down, its not like she won a god damn race."   
"Well why shouldn't I be as proud? She just destroyed this dirt bag single handedly!" Trevor laughed as Michael wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders, knowing well I wouldn't be able to move myself.  
"Whatever you fucking psycho.." he mumbled as we walked to his car, leaving Trevor alone with the body.  
"Oh you better believe it buddy. Oh and princess! Don't worry about the left overs. I'll take care of them this time but afterwards its all on you!" he called to us as we drove off still laugh and passing around the body.  
I felt numb and completely fucking scared about what was to come. What if the police found out? Wouldn't they understand it was all in self-defense? Wad I a fucking loonitic? Everything from questions and the smell of blood swirled in my head making me dizzy. I could feel my throat tense up and quickly opened the door. Thankfully the car came to stop before hand.  
"I appreciate you not ruining the interior of my car." Michael joked as I leaned against the car door.


	8. Crocodile Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shot chapter but those are the stepping stones to bigger ones. And people please...FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEEEEDBACK!

I found myself once again laying down on Trevors scummy sofa, trying my damnest not to throw up. Blood that was not my own, was caked in my hair and on my clothes. Its smell was nauseating but I couldn't escape it.  
"Here," Michael said while handing me a wet towel. I sat up and quickly scrubbed at my face, finding some relief from the smell. There was silence between us as Michael lit a cigarette, starring out the trailers front window.   
"You know what kid," he sighed "you were this close to escaping the crocodile filled pond. You dipped your toe in the water and made a near escape before deciding to do a cannon ball right in the fucking center."   
"Huh?" I asked confused by his metaphor.   
"You had a taste of this fucking destructive murdering cheating life style of ours and could've ran home safe and sound afterwards but you fucked up! Right off the fucking bat!" He stood and yelled looking down from me.  
"But it was in self-defense! You and Trevor saw the whole thing, the police will understand!" I tried to defend myself while hoping that would be the out come.  
"Hah..are you serious?" He laughed while taking a drag and pacing the room. "The police don't give a shit if it was self-defense. All they care about is how they're the ones that get to kill now."  
"Kill?" I squeaked  
"Kill, assault, beat up, hell whatever they feel like doing at the moment. No alibi or explanation can help, especially ones from two wanted criminals." Just then the room began to spin again. I knew what Micheal was getting at, there was no way out now. If I liked it or not I'd have no other chose then to stay low and be part of this very dangerous world. My head felt light before everything went black only to return with Michael sitting me back up with both hands on my sholders   
"Come on kid enough with this shit," he shook me until my eyes were the widest they could be. "You need to toughen up a bit or you're going to fail immediately. Do you want that? Do you want to be the fucking dope who dies on her first job?" He asked with hands still firmly placed on my shoulders.  
"No, sir." I mumbled while looking at the ground, embarrassed by my lack of stability. Michael must of sensed how I was feeling and removed his hands. He backed away and picked up my bags near the door.  
"Come on kid, lets go." He ordered holding the front door open.  
"Where are we going?" I asked looking at him.  
"I'm going to drop you off at a hotel. I can imagine this isn't going to be an easy transition in the first place and second Trevor won't make it any easier. Besides I'm not sleeping on that fucking floor again," he explained in a calmer tone. Michaels sudden generosity calmed a bit of my nerves along with the idea of the one thing I wanted in the first place. My own hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...FEEDBACK!


	9. Watch it all Drain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like fast forwarding but I'm also a sucker for detail and order. Let me know what you all think! Thanks

When I opened my hotel room, a rush of cold damp air hit me. Everything was still as if it hadn't been used in a very long time. That probably wasn't far from the truth. I couldn't imagine Sandy Shores as a family friendly vacation hot spot.  
The large hills and mountains that shelter around the dusty town prevented outsiders attention. Its probably for their own good considering the dangerous and questionable residents of Sandy Shores. Besides motorcycle gangs, psycho paths, and meth addicted rednecks the town is surrounded by hungry cougars and coyotes. To avoid attention from any said above, visitors are advised to roam around only in daylight and if it's absolutely necessary to at night a weapon is required. Well..according to Micheal De Santa.  
"You know kid," he says after setting down my bags. "We can try to find you a better room or hotel if you want?" I could tell Michael was disgusted by the room. I knew he had a mansion back in Los Santos and had a pretty lavish life style. A place such as this must be absolutely appalling for a guy like Michael. He ran his finger across the beside table to find it covered with dust.  
"No no this will do," I reassured him "I worked the front desk at a hotel back home. I've helped the maids clean up a lot worse than this." I really didn't mind the room at all. I knew what to look for and what to avoid besides any place was better than Trevors.  
"If you insist. I should let you get some rest and clean up," he said looking at the blood that still practically covered me from head to toe. "I'll pick you up around tomorrow afternoon. Wear something that will allow you to move and take this." He handed me a black case with what I assumed to be a gun inside.  
"Alright I will," I said trying to keep a smile as I opened the door for him. I wasn't looking forward to my 'training' the next day. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare already. "And Michael, thanks for the room."  
"Don't mention it kid, and call us..no just call me if you need anything." He put on some sunglasses before heading out the door. I told him I would with another thanks and closed the door. Finally, I was alone.  
I leaned my back on the door and sank to the ground setting the case next to me. I was unsure what to do first. Should I cry? Scream? Pass out? Why not all three! I so badly wanted to give in to my anxiety and fear but I had to remember Micheals words. Keep it together. Keep it together damn it! If I let it all control me, I'd fail at survival from here on out. I knew I had committed one of the biggest crimes and sins but it was in self-defense! The police wouldn't see it that way though, neither would the rest of the Lost MC. I wasn't ready to give up, I came to San Andreas to finally live my life, and that's what I was going to do. At all cost.  
I took a deep breath in and used the rest of my strength to stand up. I had to get those clothes off and wash the red stickiness from my body. I turned on the bathroom lights that flickered for nearly fifteen seconds before two out of the three bulbs lit the room. At that point I could've cared less how clean everything was.  
Kicking my shoes off, I turned the shower on to the highest setting and stepped right in. I didn't care to take anything else off I just wanted to feel the water cover me and to feel clean. I stayed like that until all of the blood was gone watching as the final drop of blood was sucked into the drain.  
Then after I stripped down and started to wash up. I forgot to grab any shampoo before coming in so I just used a soap bar, considerate of the hotel, to wash my hair and body. It all felt, good. How anyone can feel good after what happenend that night is beyond me but I did.  
I let the water run ice cold before getting out. I tried combing my hair with my fingers but was unsuccessful and gave into wrapping it in a towel. Surprisingly the hotel provided a bath rob, which I thought only happened in five star hotels not road side.  
"See this isn't so bad," I said to myself as I wrapped up in the soft fabric. I walked over to my bed, following the first rule of staying in a place like this, and ripped all the covers off to check for bed bugs. Luckily the coast was clear.  
"Oh thank god." I sighed and put everything back on. I turned on the tv for some background noise before crawling under the sheets. I didn't allow any thought of Bryan, the Lost MC or my name on the most wanted list enter my brain. I wanted sleep and that's just what I got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDBACK! please


End file.
